New Story Announcement
by Black Shard
Summary: I made my decision regarding my stories and have a bunch of ideas but I'd like to hear your opinions and advice.
1. Chapter 1

**A couple of weeks ago, I made an announcement of sorts concerning the future of 'Chosen by Destiny' and if I should go back to it. I've made my decision and I just want to tell you guys of what I plan to do. If you have anything to say, you're more than welcome to. Now let's get down to it.**

As you guys know, I've been thinking of doing either a rewrite or movie version of my most successful story, Chosen by Destiny. I have to say I'm very grateful for all the kind and supportive words. It means a lot to me but now, I've decided on what I'm gonna do.

I'm gonna write the movie version of the story.

I decided on this because I don't want to do something as huge as the original story. Back then when I began writing, I had no idea it would be that long. But anyway, I wanted to do something a little more unique than just doing the same story over again and I can have some more time planning out some changes. Also, I don't want the romance to be that big because as I said before, Ninjago soured my views of romance & the show is probably the reason why now, every time I see a female character in anything from shows to games, I beg them not to be love interests. Unfortunately, that happened each time a female character from the movie was revealed. I'm still aware that a female character being a love interest (or having love interests) doesn't automatically make them terrible characters. It's just that the show writers screwed up so many times I've become disillusioned. But knowing how the past Lego movies were written, I'm at least cautiously optimistic that the movie will be too focused on comedy and action to bother with bad romantic subplots. However, I think the chemistry between Nya and Jay in the movie, if there's any, would be freakin' adorable and I do hope that if there's going to be any couple in the movie (besides the obvious Garmadon/Misako), it'll be them. It'll feel like a 'soft reboot' with their relationship just like how the movie could be for Ninjago.

On a side note, the many cases of horribly treated females in the show is why I don't want Seliel to appear in it. She was an awesome character in the comics and it's guaranteed that if she gets added into the show, she'll be reduced to nothing but Cole's badly written love interest for one season and then is never seen or brought up again. I don't know about you guys but I'd rather have the writers not put her in so she won't suffer the same fate as P.I.X.A.L. and Skylor.

But since romance was important to the original plot, rather than incorporate all of it into the story, I thought it'll be better to just put the blatant romance and fluff into separate one-shots and short stories that will still correlate with the main plot. There will still be chapters focusing on the ninja and kunoichi getting to know each other and their growing feelings for one another but that will be all. After all, this is NINJAgo, not Romantic Subplot-Go.

Right now, I'm working on the kunoichi's new appearances, weapons, and even quirks. So far, I have Iris wielding a classic sword and shield like Link from the Zelda series and Aria using simple twin daggers. I thought about Heather and Luna keeping their original weapons but it'll be too similar to the spear movie!Nya uses and movie!Jay's kusarigama (I'm pretty sure that's what it is). Also, the surname I have for Kai and Nya for both the show and movie, for now, are Hinata. It seems to have a nice ring to it. As for new elements, I've considered making Luna the kunoichi of sound (shout out to Princess0Bunny for the encouragement) and Iris the kunoichi of metal (hence the sword and shield) and as you guessed it, it's a homage to Karloff. I even considered putting him into my story as Iris' relative. But if you have any different suggestions and even bits of advice, please let me know!

Also, if you're curious, I also have a bunch of story ideas I'd like to show you.

Jay the Cobbler

It's basically 'The Thief and the Cobbler' with the cast of Ninjago. Obviously, Jay will be Tack the Cobbler, Nya as Princess Yum-Yum (yes, that's her actual name), Nadakhan as Zigzag, Dareth as the Thief since he's more fitting for this thief than Ronin, and more, which will be set in feudal Japan instead of the Middle East. Though I may take some liberties, especially with Jay talking, I want to make it generally faithful to the original (and amazing) workprint.

That's Not How It Happened

It'll be my first story featuring the Elemental Masters (Is it just me or do they deserve their own spinoff series?). The ninja and Nya return to the Samurai X lair only to find it trashed and the Elemental Masters all tied up. Upon interrogating them, each of them have their own very unique tale about what happened. It's pretty much a Rashomon style story.

Another idea is a Glaciershipping fic because I'll admit, I have a bit of a soft spot for mlm stories. I actually like them more than the canon couples in the show *cough*Pixane and Kailor*cough* but since I've never written anything like that, I'm a little unsure about this one because I REALLY don't want to end up fetishizing homosexuality. Again, I would LOVE some advice if you want me to write it.

And that's it. Since I'll be writing this after the movie, the story will most likely go up in October or November. But my mom's birthday is close to the movie premiere so we're definitely planning to watch it to celebrate! XD Again, if you have anything to say at all, let me know. Now here's the obligatory drabble.

We find the ninja on yet another misadventure to save Ninjago.

"So… what are we here for again?" Jay asked once they were in Ninjago City.

"Help us! The Serpentine are invading!" The civilians cried.

"Been there, done that." Lloyd nonchalantly rolled his eyes.

"There's also evil nindroids, snake cultists, and sky pirates trying to take over Ninjago! Save us!"

"Oh, and there's the likelihood that one character will suffer from wangst and another will die in the end!"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Kai deadpanned.

"My sensors indicate that this scenario has already happened more than once." Zane started.

"No!" Cole slammed his hand over the nindroid's mouth, "Keep talking or we'll get in trouble!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I have come up with some new plans that could have a big impact on my upcoming 'Destiny Movie' fic that I'm not 100% sure about. I've already seen the movie but I won't put any spoilers & opinions here. Again, I want to know what you guys think before I consider putting in these changes.**

First thing's first, I've been brainstorming this story for quite some time & the release date will be on the 13th this October.

Next is the romance that used to be so important to the original story. As you all know, I've been soured by romance thanks to the show & I've already planned on keeping the more explicitly romantic stuff in separate works but now, I'm considering NOT making all of the pairings from the original story romantic. I still plan for Jaya to be in it so they're ruled out & one or two more will still be romantic too. Each of the ninja/kunoichi pairing from the original story will still have some sort of relationship but I feel it'll be a little too redundant for there to be five very similar couples in a story about ninja.

For one of the couples I MIGHT keep in the movie-verse, I can't give them away but at one point, they were voted as my most popular couple on a poll I made long ago. If you know or remember, I'd really like to know what you think I should do with them.

Also, I'm doing this because I've considered making one different couple but that'll be a surprise. (Fuchsia Ninja: Surprise!)

Now on to some other things. While Kai & Nya are still gonna be mainly of Japanese descent, I thought of the possibility of them now having one Latino grandparent because… if any of you have seen the movie, you know what I mean. But their last name will still be Hinata unless you have other ideas.

As for Jay, a lot of people now headcanon him as Pakistani, which I have nothing personal against but I'm not one for thinking a character's race, especially if they're a yellow Lego, should be decided completely by that of their voice actor. If people went with that logic, then Cole in the TV show, who many people headcanon as dark-skinned, would be entirely Caucasian. But still, I do think it'll be neat for the movie version of Jay to still have some Swedish in him, which is my original headcanon way back when I began writing, but to also have some Persian in him. I know it sounds way out there but when you look at the history of the Persian empire, they were very scientifically & technologically advanced for their time, which I think meshes well with the original Jay being tech savvy, & I think the movie version of Jay would be too. But I don't know. Tell me what you think.

Lastly, there's Lloyd. Since Lego IS from Denmark, I thought it'll also be apt for the main character to have some Danish in him, probably from his mother's side. Since Misako is a Japanese name, then she'll probably be half-Japanese, half-Danish, making Lloyd one quarter-Danish.

Also, I have a different poll for some different story ideas so I'd also like to know what you would also like to see.

And now, onto a movie-verse drabble!

The ninja were just about to go watch a movie when one of the security guards stopped Lloyd.

"Hold it! What are you hiding under that hoodie?" 

"N-nothing!" The green ninja denied, "I just have a skin condition!"

"Cut the crap! Open up or I'll call in authorities!"

Defeated, Lloyd reluctantly opened his coat and a bunch of snacks that weren't sold at the concession stand fell out.

"Get out!" The security guards threw out the ninja.

"You know..." Jay said, "This is a first when you really think about it. For once, you weren't kicked out because you're the son of Garmadon."

And the blue ninja was looking both black AND blue as a result.


End file.
